Happy Birthday
by hurdygurd
Summary: This is NOT N-O-T a theory, this is a short little thing for my friend's birthday. Rated T for death.


**This is for my friend, Logan. His birthday is today, March 31st, and he likes FNAF. I was looking at theories. THIS IS NOT A THEORY THIS IS NOT ACCURATE DON'T JUDGE.**

Happy Birthday

Bonnie paused. He tried to make his face scarier, but gave up on the effort. He walked right in front of the door, and it slammed shut.

Mike Shimdt would _pay_. He would pay in blood for what he'd done.

Killed us.

Stuck us all in suits.

Just five completely innocent kids who had gotten lost and then... Mike found them.

When Mike Shimdt found each kid, he'd tighten his hand around their throat...

Rip their eyeballs out...

Slit their jaw...

Bonnie couldn't remember his old name. He only remembered the face of his killer, and when Mike came back to work as a night guard, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and the one they didn't speak of decided to kill him.

Stuff him in a suit.

Maybe still alive, like he'd done to the one they didn't speak of.

Maybe.

Bonnie saw Freddy coming up behind him. _What?_ Freddy's jaw fell down, and lifted back up in a weird smile. _He's almost out of power._

Chica, at the other door, joined the conversation between dead souls. _Good. Should we leave?_ A dark voice joined them, the one they didn't speak of.

**Kill him.** Bonnie clunked off, Chica mimicking her movements at the other door.

Freddy's old "happy birthday" song played. Mike gasped in horror as the doors slid up.

Bonnie and Chica resumed their positions on the stage. _Heh heh. Bet he wishes he didn't do it now, doesn't he?_

Foxy's snarling growl came from Pirate Cove. Let's slit his jaw and stuff him in a suit and let him feel the agony. A scream came from the guard room. Freddy's voice drifted over to them. _All done. _

**Good. **Golden Freddy appeared momentarily, looking at the body in disgust. **There's extra suits in the back. **

Bonnie came up to where Mike lay. A small button lay on the ground, most likely having fallen off Mike's shirt. _What does it say?_

Foxy, the only one who could read, ran over. It says 'Happy 21st, Mike'. Bonnie smiled.

_Have a happy birthday._

{}

Bonnie watched with interest as his toy double stood at the front, watching the guard with metallic green eyes._ Keep watching. Mary'll come just as soon as the music box dies._ The guard eye's flicked to the music box, but he couldn't lift the Freddy mask.

Or else.

The music box's tinkling of "Have A Happy Birthday" stopped. That's my call, isn't it.

The Marionette's comment wasn't stated as a question.

Toy Bonnie walked away, and the guard threw the mask off and desperately wound up the music box.

It was too late. The Marionette lunged forward and the guard fell back.

"GAH! Rggggllle..."

Too easy. _Wasn't it though?_ Bonnie smiled down at the guard. It had been ten years since Mike Shimdt had died.

_Happy, happy birthday to you._

{}

Springtrap clanked across the window agonizingly slowly.

One of his eyes twitched, and the eyelid fell off. He disappeared behind the wall.

The guard gasped as Foxy- no more than a pile of parts with a battered, paint-peeled head- appeared in front of him, then seemingly evaporated.

_HEh. COoL. i cAN mAkE HalLUCinAtIONs. oR he'S JUst INsaNe._

Springtrap heard the phone call end. The guard was gasping, knowing that seeing Springtrap so early in the night meant something very bad was going to happen.

_RiGHtlY sO._ Springtrap talked to himself, and his soul-voice had become ragged.

The boy's soul had been in the anamatronic for what... thirty years now? Yes... So that would make dear old Mike Shimdt 51.

If he had still been alive.

Springtrap lurched into view, his dull green-ringed eyes staring at the guard. _hEllO._ For some reason, the boy's soul remembered a song and he hummed it under his breath as he neared the terrified night watchman.

_HaPPy bIRThdAy tO YoU, hAPpy BIrthDAy TO yOu, HAppY BIRThdaY deAR... MiKE, HapPY birTHDAY tO YOu._

The watchman screamed.

Springtrap's jaw fell down, and he shoved it back up. _WiSH YoU wERe sTilL heRE._

**Happy birthday Logan :)**


End file.
